


We Can Be Friends

by Nyahcarter1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993
Summary: Scorpius traz um presente de Natal para Rose na casa dos Weasley em duas ocasiões ao longo de sete anos.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	We Can Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha fic de amigo secreto para o @JScorose no twitter :) A revelação, conforme combinamos no grupo, é só às 18:00, então vou voltar aqui para fazer uma dedicação bem linda pra pessoa maravilhosa que eu tirei :) Eu espero que ela goste da fic e vamos ver se ela vai ou não adivinhar que fui eu quem a peguei <3
> 
> Espero que vocês também gostem <3 A fic está postada, também, no Nyah e no Wattpad :)

Era uma casa grande, com janelas amplas e uma varanda simpática na frente. O gramado estava coberto pela primeira neve de dezembro, mas ainda assim era possível enxergar uma velha bicicleta, escorada contra a cerca viva do lado esquerdo, junto de uma bola de futebol murcha num canto mais afastado do quintal e mais algumas quinquilharias que demonstravam que, naquela simpática casa branca que parecia saída de um conto de fadas, habitavam crianças.

Apenas olhos treinados, entretanto, reconheceriam o formato de uma goles abandonada próximo da escada que levava à porta da frente junto de duas velhas Firebolt esquecidas e tingidas de branco. Aqueles pequenos detalhes, vistos pelos olhos certos, denunciavam que uma simpática família de bruxos morava no local.

Scorpius sentiu-se tremer um pouquinho de frio e um pouquinho de nervoso enquanto abria o portão para entrar no lugar com uma pequena caixa de papelão com um laço azul no topo segura debaixo do braço esquerdo. Ele inspirou fundo, buscando coragem e desejando com todas as forças de que aquela tarefa não fosse mais difícil do que ele imaginava que seria.

Apenas por segurança, ele olhou para trás e encontrou o rosto sorridente da mãe. Astoria Malfoy tinha achado a sua ideia completamente adorável e o tinha apoiado do início ao fim, oferecendo-se para aparatar com ele até a casa de Rose Weasley.

Nas suas idealizações, oferecer um acordo de paz parecia muito mais fácil do que agora enquanto suas pernas compridas e desajeitadas subiam os degraus da varanda, o deixando frente a frente com a porta de carvalho ornamenta com uma bela guirlanda tão iluminada que por alguns instantes Scorpius ficou hipnotizado. A caixa em suas mãos, porém, tremeu e o lembrou de sua missão.

Com uma obstinação incomum para um garoto que ainda não tinha completado doze anos, Scorpius Malfoy se viu batendo a porta, esperando por sua sentença.

Secretamente, ele esperava que a própria Rose atendesse a porta; ele não tinha se preparado para encontro com pais. Por isso, sentiu seu rosto e pescoço quentes quando a figura imponente de Hermione Granger-Weasley surgiu na soleira da porta, estranhamente vestida com um suéter de tricô vermelho com a letra “H” em amarelo. Ele já tinha vivido o suficiente para saber que a heroína de guerra ocupava um cargo alto no Ministério da Magia e, inclusive, já tinha ouvido falar que ela seria facilmente eleita a nova Ministra da Magia em breve. Secretamente, ele achava aquela ideia fantástica, ainda mais enquanto encarava os olhos repentinamente doces da mulher a sua frente.

\- Boa noite, querido. Posso ajudar? – Ela perguntou, olhando para o garoto franzino de pele muito pálida e que com certeza tinha cabelos bem loiros escondidos por baixo da boina de linho.

Hermione sabia exatamente quem era Scorpius Malfoy; ele tinha sido a causa indireta de todo o drama que causou um terremoto em sua casa desde a chegada da filha mais velha da escola para o feriado de Natal. Hermione, entretanto, não estava chateada – Merlin sabia que Rose tinha herdado o talento de Ron para dramas – mas legitimamente curiosa para saber o motivo da visita do injuriado colega de escola da filha.

\- Olá senhora Weasley, meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy. – Ele disse timidamente e ainda vermelho. – Albus me passou o seu endereço. A Rose está?

O pacote nas mãos de Scorpius se mexeu de novo, fazendo Hermione arquear uma sobrancelha e deixando o garoto mais constrangido ainda. Era fácil perceber pelo laço e pelo desconforto do menino de que aquilo se tratava de um presente. Ela sorriu abertamente, abrindo espaço para ele.

\- Rose está no quarto, entre que eu vou chamá-la para você, querido.

Ela delicadamente pousou as mãos em suas costas, o empurrando para dentro da casa quente que cheirava a biscoitos de gengibre e canela. Ele percebeu as malas em um canto da sala, denunciando que a viagem da família Weasley que Albus tinha falado era eminente.

Por cima do ombro do garoto, Hermione se esticou a procura do adulto que certamente o acompanhava e sorriu abertamente ao encontrar os olhos atentos de Astoria Malfoy. Elas sorriram uma para outra e gesticularam frenética e rapidamente em gestos de mãe que apenas elas compreenderiam. Hermione fechou a porta, repentinamente aquecida com a ideia de que uma rivalidade estúpida que durava eras poderia ser solucionada por duas crianças de onze anos.

Hermione pediu que o garoto se sentasse no sofá, perto da lareira, enquanto ela subia para chamar a filha. Subindo os degraus, ela pediu aos céus que a racionalidade dela já tivesse sido restaurada após o arrombo de fúria daquela tarde.

**

Sua vida estava completamente arruinada e nada mais seria como antes, Rose Weasley, no auge dos seus onze anos tinha certeza disso.

Oh, em pensar que até as aulas começarem, ela tinha acreditado friamente que viveria aventuras fantásticas em Hogwarts, tais como as de seus pais – bem, um bruxo das trevas os caçando não parecia uma ideia tão atraente assim, mas a aventura... Oh, Merlin, Rose Weasley respirava pela oportunidade de viver aventuras pelos corredores da velha escola de magia e bruxaria!

O verão anterior à sua subida ao expresso vermelho tinha sido gasto à exaustão com Albus, no gramado da Toca, com planos e planos e risadas sobre as coisas incríveis que eles poderiam fazer. Eles sabiam que James Sirius já tinha conseguido surrupiar o velho Mapa do Maroto do pai e Albus, para não ficar para trás, tinha jurado que daria um jeito de conseguir a capa de invisibilidade. James Sirius duvidava que ele conseguiria, mas prometeu que se ele conseguisse e o deixasse usar de vez em quando, eles poderiam revezar o uso do mapa. Rose jurou, então, ajudar o seu primo-irmão com afinco e, de fato, eles realmente roubaram a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, que pode ou não ter descoberto os planos do filho e da sobrinha e facilitado a empreitada, exatamente como fizera com o filho mais velho. Ele não admitiria a Hermione e Ginny nunca, é óbvio.

De toda a maneira, Rose Weasley passou todo aquele verão voando alto em sonhos e expectativas. Imaginou-se dividindo as aulas com Albus, ficando até mais tarde no salão comunal da Grifinória – porque, é claro, ela tinha certeza de que os dois cairiam na Grifinória – e, posteriormente, entrando para o time juntos. Eles fizeram planos para incomodar pirraça e James Sirius disse que os levaria logo na primeira noite para conhecer o caminho até a cozinha. Ela, também, defendia Albus de todos os ataques do irmão mais velho, que gostava de fazer truques e ser grosseiro com eles, tentando abusar do fato de ser mais velho. Para o azar de James Sirius, Rose pensava, ela compensava em inteligência o que não tinha em idade.

Mas então seu fantástico mundo cor de rosa começou a se desfazer diante de si logo após a seleção. Sentiu-se desfalecer um pouquinho quando Albus foi selecionado para Sonserina, mas não teve tempo de chafurdar muito sobre o assunto porque logo o seu nome tinha sido chamado. Ela lembra-se de ter as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo e um sorriso confiante no rosto quando, para seu completo horror, o chapéu gritou um alto e sonoro “CORVINAL!”. Ela estava tão nervosa com aquilo que não registrou o caminho até a mesa azul e prata, que a recebia com todos os vivas e alegrias.

A monitora-chefe a cumprimentou e Rose se sentou, todo seu mundo imaginário de fantasias em viver na torre da Grifinória com Albus, James e os outros quebrando diante dos seus olhos. Ela e Albus, é claro, não eram os primeiros a caírem em casas diferente numa família tão grande quanto a dos Weasley-Potter – Teddy Lupin tinha sido da Lufa-Lufa, assim como Victoire era da Corvinal. Mas a sua prima mais velha estava em seu último ano e apenas lançou um sorriso simpático a prima mais nova, logo voltando a tagarelar com as amigas.

Ela precisou se esforçar pra não chorar quando chegou ao seu salão comunal.

As coisas não saíram nada bem quando percebeu que a Corvinal tinha poucas aulas em conjunto com a Sonserina, ou seja, ela não veria nem Albus com tanta frequência quanto gostaria. Ela estava sozinha e teria que fazer amigos novos, caso não quisesse passar o ano totalmente solitária.

Irracionalmente, ela não esperava que Albus também fizesse o mesmo, ou que estivesse tão ou mais apavorado de ter caído justamente na Sonserina. Mas, de todas as coisas que podiam ter acontecido, Albus ter se tornado amigo de Scorpius Malfoy foi a pior delas. Eles estavam sempre juntos, sempre rindo e brincando e torturando pirraça. Quando ela soube que Albus saiu com Scorpius com a capa de invisibilidade antes de sair com ela primeiro, foi como se Rose tivesse levado uma punhalada nas costas.

Ela estava verde e doente de ciúmes; mas jamais admitiria. Ela apenas precisava do feriado de Natal para puxar Albus para um canto e perguntar exatamente _qual era a dele_ ao deixá-la de lado tão facilmente para resolver as coisas. Eles, então, voltariam a ser como eram e, obviamente, encontrariam um jeito de continuarem os melhores amigos mesmo morando em pontos opostos de um castelo gigante e compartilhando poucas aulas.

Deu errado de novo porque Albus tinha convidado seu novo amigo para passar o dia de Natal n’Toca. Ela nunca se sentiu tão traída na vida!

E, para piorar tudo, ela foi recebida com a devastadora notícia de que a família Granger-Weasley passaria o Natal com seus outros avós na França naquele ano _. Na França!_ Enquanto ela estivesse comendo croissants e tomando latte, Albus e Scorpius estariam estreitando seus laços de amizade e tudo estaria perdido para sempre.

Ela tinha chorado histérica e desconsoladamente durante todo aquele dia.

\- Rose, meu bem. – Sua mãe bateu à porta do quarto suavemente, entrando. – Você tem visita.

Rose fungou longamente, afundando seu pequeno corpo ainda mais contra o colchão e enfiando o rosto contra o travesseiro.

\- Eu não quero ver ninguém. – Ela gaguejou. – Eu só quero ir pra Toca no Natal!

Hermione se sentou no colchão, seus dedos se embrenhando nos cabelos ruivos da filha:

\- Já conversamos sobre isso, querida. Vamos ver o vovô e a vovó Granger, isso não está em discussão. – Quando ela bufou, Hermione acrescentou. – Eles sentem a nossa falta, principalmente a sua e a de Hugo. E eu sei que você quer comer aquele bolo de frutas especial que apenas a vovó Granger sabe fazer.

Mais uma fungada e Rose se remexeu, erguendo o rosto inchado e vermelho para a mãe.

\- Eu nunca mais vou ser amiga do Albus desse jeito mãe!

Hermione não conseguiu conter a revirada de olhos.

\- Não seja boba, Rosie. Albus sempre vai ser seu amigo. Vocês são família.

\- Ele é amigo de Malfoy agora. – Rose respondeu com rancor, sentando-se na cama e cruzando os braços.

\- E você não pode ser amiga dele também? – Hermione respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Eu sei que vocês estão em casas diferentes, mas eu tenho certeza de que Scorpius não negaria a sua amizade se você fizesse um movimento de paz.

\- Papai disse que eu deveria o superar em todos os meus exames e não ser amiga dele. – Rose retrucou rapidamente e quase ultrajada.

 _Ronald Weasley, sempre a dispor_ , Hermione pensou ironicamente enquanto revirava os olhos.

\- Ele estava brincando com você, Rose. – Hermione disse tacitamente. – E, se não estou enganada, as palavras exatas do seu pai foram “não seja muito amiguinha dele, Rose.” Você não devia dar bola para o seu pai quando o assunto são a rivalidade entre as casas e a família Malfoy. Ele pode ser muito inflexível com relação à essas duas coisas.

\- Ele já ficou decepcionado comigo por eu não ter entrado para a Grifinória, eu não quero nem...

\- Rose Weasley, eu acho que já basta! – Hermione ergueu-se, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ela não iria reiniciar aquela discussão agora, não quando um garoto perfeitamente adorável e simpático esperava pela sua filha ranzinza no andar de baixo. – As casas não importam, Rose, já expliquei pra você mil vezes isso! Agora levante-se, ande! Você tem uma visita lá embaixo esperando por você, lave esse rosto, desça e se comporte como a criança educada que eu criei!

Rose enxugou as lágrimas, furiosa.

\- Mas mãe!

Hermione já estava na porta e o seu olhar era duro e dizia claramente a Rose que ela não tinha opção. Ela jogou os pés pra fora da cama, mau humorada.

\- Você pode pelo menos me dizer quem é?

Hermione demorou um pouco para responder.

\- Scorpius Malfoy. – Ela acompanhou as orelhas da filha ficarem vermelhas e seu rosto se contrair, próximo de uma explosão nova que ela prontamente interrompeu – E a senhorita será perfeitamente educada com o rapaz, está me ouvindo? Ele não fez nada pra você e nunca a ofendeu, pelo que me consta. Lave o seu rosto e controle um pouco desse gênio que você herdou do seu pai. Você tem cinco minutos!

Rose arrastou os pés pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro, pensando que a sua vida não podia ficar mais horrorosa.

**

\- Ela já está descendo, Scorpius. – Hermione anunciou cerca de quinze minutos depois. – Você aceita um pouco de chá com biscoitos?

\- Seria ótimo, senhora Weasley, se não for incomodar. – Ele responde de seu lugar no sofá, onde ele estava congelado desde que tinha chegado.

A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa e ele não demorou para perceber que apenas Rose e a mãe dela estavam em casa. Ele estava um pouco agradecido por isso – Albus tinha contado sobre o quanto o Senhor Weasley não era inclinado a gostar da sua família. Scorpius, com o pouco que sabia sobre a guerra aos onze anos, não o julgava por isso, mas agradecia sua sorte de não ter que enfrentar nenhum tipo de desprezo além daquele que, naturalmente, viria de Rose.

Ela não demorou a descer, arrastando os pés. Scorpius torceu as mãos sobre o colo e se levantou, o pacote abandonado no sofá, para recepcionar a ruiva magricela enrolada em um suéter muito parecido com o da mãe e o cabelo ruivo solto e emaranhado. Ele também percebeu que ela estivera chorando e se perguntou se ainda era pela viagem que ela não queria ir.

Albus Potter, aos onze anos, já mostrava os sinais que ficariam ainda mais claros com o passar dos anos: ele podia ser tremendamente tímido, mas era um fofoqueiro na mesma medida. Foi ele quem contou a Scorpius que Rose estava arrasada por ter que viajar no feriado para a casa dos avós trouxas. Os dois, secretamente, estavam armando para que Rose pudesse o aceitar como amigo de Albus e, quem sabe, permitir que ele fizesse parte das traquinagens junto com os primos. Scorpius, desesperadamente, desejava ser aceito. Ele nunca tinha tido amigos, Albus era o primeiro deles, e ele faria qualquer coisa para isso.

O que o levou até esse momento embaraçosos que enfrentavam.

\- Oi. – Rose o cumprimentou em meio a uma carranca mal disfarçada.

\- Oi. – Ele respondeu.

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer e teriam ficado se encarando por uma eternidade caso Hermione não tivesse entrado na sala com o chá e os biscoitos, os colocando sentados lado a lado no sofá. Ela os deixou sozinhos em seguida, mas escondeu-se atrás do batente da porta da cozinha para espiar, mais curiosa do que admitiria.

Rose bateu seu joelho no de Scorpius sem querer e recuou, constrangida.

\- Mamãe disse que você queria falar comigo. – Ela sussurrou sem olhar para ele.

\- Albus me disse que você vai viajar.

Ela bufou, batendo os pés impacientes e o lábio tremendo de leve como se ela fosse chorar outra vez.

\- É claro que ele te disse. – Ela sussurrou, amarga.

Scorpius, querendo fazer aquilo o mais rápido possível para poder voltar a respirar normalmente, estendeu a mão para a caixa de papelão ao seu lado. Rose o observou com curiosidade levantar a tampa de leve para espiar e, então, a estendeu para ela.

\- O que é? – Ela perguntou genuinamente surpresa, suas mãos tremendo um pouco ao aceitar o embrulho. O laço era de um azul brilhante, muito parecido com o tom das suas vestes da escola.

Ele, então, finalmente tomou coragem para olhar para dentro dos olhos azuis cristalinos dela. A primeira vez das milhares que se seguiriam.

\- Eu não sei se você tem amigos para onde você vai. – Scorpius gaguejou pateticamente. – E eu sei que é horrível não ter amigos nos lugares.

Com cuidado, Rose colocou a caixa sobre as pernas e se assustou um pouco quando a sentiu tremer.

\- Você está me dando um presente de Natal? – Rose perguntou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. – Mas eu não comprei nada pra você!

\- Você não precisa me dar nada. – Ele resmungou e desviou os olhos para os seus sapatos. – Mas eu esperava que pudéssemos nos tornar amigos no feriado, Albus sempre fala sobre o quanto você é legal... Mas então você vai viajar e eu, não sei... Pensei que isso pudesse ser uma boa ideia.

Rose repentinamente sentiu-se boba por todo aquele alarde dos últimos meses. Timidamente, ela sorriu, suas mãos se ocupando imediatamente com o laço da caixa, que mais uma vez tremeu sobre o seu colo e, dessa vez, fez um barulho.

\- Obrigada, é muita gentileza sua e... – O resto da sua frase se perdeu assim que ela tirou a tampa enquanto seu rosto se iluminava em júbilo. – Por Morgana!

Hermione, da soleira da cozinha, esticou o pescoço para tentar ver o que tinha tido o poder de fazer sua jovem menininha arrulhar daquele jeito.

\- O que estamos espiando? – A voz grossa e divertida de Ronald disse as suas costas, a fazendo saltar.

\- Shhhhhh!!! – Ela o estapeou no peito, voltando-se imediatamente para a frente enquanto observava Rose puxar o que parecia ser uma bola muito peluda e branca da caixa. Ela franziu o cenho. – Rose está recebendo um amigo na sala.

\- Um amigo? – Ron questionou, confuso e se esticando atrás da esposa. Ela o sentiu ofegar e revirou os olhos, se preparando para o drama. – É o filho do Malfoy! O que ele está fazendo na minha casa?

\- Fale mais baixo! – Ralhou Hermione. – Você não quer que eles nos...

\- ... Um gato... UM GATO?! De onde saiu esse gato, Rose Weasley?

 _E lá vamos nós_ , pensou Hermione, enquanto Ronald avançava para as crianças na sala, Rose totalmente alheia enquanto puxava o pequeno animalzinho branco contra o peito e Scorpius mortalmente pálido.

\- Oh, papai! – Rose falou sorrindo abertamente enquanto arrulhava o pequeno filhote apertado em seus braços. – Scorpius me deu de presente. Não é maravilhoso?

Era quase um pecado, mas Hermione riu enquanto via sua pequena filha que até quinze minutos atrás estava enfurecida com o garoto pálido a sua frente completamente amolecida. Ela não olhava para o pai quando falou com ele e, sim, para Scorpius que nunca tinha se sentido tão oprimido na vida com um olhar. Nem quando ele visitava a vovó Narcisa e ela insistia em apertar suas bochechas.

\- Presente? – O ruivo perguntou perigosamente baixo. – Por que você está dando presentes para a minha filha, rapazinho?

Scorpius gaguejou por quase trinta segundos antes de conseguir achar uma resposta coerente.

\- É Natal, senhor.

\- E você achou que seria uma boa ideia dar um presente pra minha filha apenas por isso?

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos enquanto se aproximava da filha que só tinha olhos para a bolota de pelos muito brancos e macios em seus braços. Quando Rose acariciou o cabeça do bichano com a ponta dos dedos e ele bocejou longamente, aquilo pareceu fazer com que sua filha atingisse o ápice do contentamento.

Até mesmo Hermione se surpreendeu quando ela lançou o braço livre no pescoço do pobre garoto, quase o jogando no chão, estralando o beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Eu acho que estou apaixonada! – Ron arfou, completamente horrorizado, embora Rose claramente estivesse se referindo ao novo animalzinho. – Ele é lindo, Scorpius! Muito obrigada! Ele tem um nome?

Scorpius pigarreou, desconcertado com o arrombo inesperado de emoção dela.

\- Eu achei que você gostaria de escolher o nome. – Ele murmurou e então, pateticamente, tirou o laço azul da caixa e entregou para ela. – O laço é para encaixar na coleira dela.

\- Dela?

\- É. Eu escolhi azul por causa da sua casa, achei que você poderia gostar.

Rose, então, reparou na delicada coleira de ouro que adornava o pescoço da gatinha. Ela arfou.

\- Acho que vou chamá-la de Cordelia. – Ela disse sem muita reflexão. – Você gosta?

\- É um bom nome. – Scorpius concordou. – Eu gosto.

Rose apertou a pequena gatinha contra o peito mais uma vez.

\- Você não estava com pressa de viajar, Hermione? – Ronald perguntou com certo desespero diante da interação das duas crianças.

\- Eu estava, mas você achou que você uma excelente hora levar Hugo àquela maldita loja de revistas em quadrinho! – Hermione ralhou de volta. – Quando você for buscá-lo, podemos pensar em ir!

As duas crianças subitamente perceberam os adultos a sua volta e Rose corou de vergonha.

\- Eu provavelmente deveria ir. – Scorpius sussurrou.

\- Pois deveria mesmo!

\- Ronald!

\- Pai! – Rose olhou, horrorizada. Em seguida, ela segurou o pulso de Scorpius, arrastando-o para a porta e para longe dos olhares curiosos dos pais. – Vem, Scorpius, vou levar você até a porta. Não liga pra ele, papai pode ser um pouco nervoso às vezes.

\- Está tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, virando-se pra ela uma última vez quando alcançaram a porta. – Vejo você e Cordelia na volta para a escola? – Ele pediu, esperançosamente.

Rose abriu um largo sorriso, ajeitando orgulhosamente a gatinha em seus braços.

\- É claro!

**

Eles se encontraram na estação, logo após o feriado de Natal, e o improvável trio se formou. Rose e Scorpius eram um pouco difíceis de se conviver e Albus muitas vezes precisava intervir nas discussões acaloradas dos dois. Potter nunca teve certeza se toda essa desavença era porque os dois amigos eram completamente opostos ou porque, no fundo, eles eram extremamente parecidos.

Mas nem Albus conseguiu aplacar a fúria dos dois daquela vez, o que levava Scorpius à mesma posição em que estivera sete anos antes, na sala de estar dos Weasley enquanto esperava Rose descer para conversar com ele. Se é que ela iria descer – talvez, ela achasse que seria muito mais produtivo aplacar toda aquela profusão de mal entendidos nos diários e contos que escrevia. Secretamente, Scorpius tinha algum receio de acabar retratado como um vilão babaca em alguma das histórias dela.

Não bastando isso, Cordelia o estava acusando.

Ela estava deitada sobre as patas na outra extremidade do sofá e Scorpius sentia-se tremendamente intimidado por ela, que com o passar dos anos se tornou a companheira inseparável de Rose. Scorpius tinha a inquietante sensação de que Cordelia era capaz de se comunicar com ele como nenhum outro gato que ele tenha visto, exatamente como ela fazia agora.

\- Pare de me olhar assim. – Ele reclamou, esticando as mãos e arrastando a gata para si. Cordelia não reclamou enquanto ele vistoriava a velha coleira de laço azul desbotada, conferindo pela décima vez se o pequeno segredo que ele tinha escondido por ali estava bem preso.

 _Você está sendo dramático._ Disseram os olhos bicoloridos de Cordelia para ele.

\- Ela está furiosa comigo, não estou sendo dramático.

_E com razão, você foi um idiota com ela._

\- É, eu sei. – Ele resmungou enquanto acariciava a cabeça peluda da gata que ainda mantinha um olho azul e o outro verde atentos sobre ele. – Eu entrei em pânico, ok? Eu sempre tive essa queda por ela que eu empurrava para baixo do tapete, mas você já olhou bem pra ela, Cordelia? Rose é simpática, bonita e o pacote completo. Ela podia escolher o príncipe da Inglaterra se quisesse. Você não pode me julgar por achar que ela gostaria de esquecer sobre o beijo, certo?

Cordelia manteve os olhos fixos em Scorpius e, mais uma vez, ele teve a sensação de que se ela fosse humana, a gata teria revirado os olhos para ele.

\- Você deveria ter perguntado isso pra mim e não ter tomado as paranoias na sua cabeça como verdade.

A voz de Rose Weasley o sobressaltou, fazendo-o se levantar do sofá apressadamente, assustando Cordelia no processo, enquanto girava o corpo para olhar para a garota que se aproximava dele em passos pequenos e vacilantes. Uma batida do coração de Scorpius falhou quando ela ficou frente a frente com ele e uma corrente elétrica o atravessou quando ela tocou a sua mão, fazendo-o se sentar de volta e ocupando o lugar ao seu lado.

Eles já estiveram sentados um milhão de vezes juntos antes, mas ambos se sentiam tão incertos e confusos como a primeira vez que o fizeram.

\- Então...

\- Então...

Eles riram sem jeito, os dois corados e sem fôlego com toda aquela avalanche de sentimentos novos que estavam em crescente entre eles desde o dia em que se conheceram até explodir na cara deles durante a festa da semana anterior.

Cordelia, completamente alheia ao desconforto dos dois, pulou do chão para o colo de Rose, afundando a cabeça em uma das pernas de Scorpius.

 _Covarde_. Os olhos da gata o acusaram.

\- Você é uma folgada. – Rose disse baixinho, suas mãos correndo sobre o pelo comprido e macio do animal com delicadeza até que eles esbarram em algo que ela sabia não estar ali antes. – O que você tem aí, princesa Cordelia?

Scorpius sentiu-se sufocado, mas não impediu Rose de tatear sob a coleira azul da gatinha ou de puxar um pequeno embrulho quadrado e dourado de lá. Rose olhou para ele parecendo ter se esquecido de respirar.

\- Feliz Natal. – Ele finalmente encontrou a sua voz, sorrindo amarelo. – Eu queria ter entregue a você durante o jantar aquele dia, mas então...

-... Você estava muito ocupado me ignorando. – Rose respondeu mordaz, seus olhos endurecendo.

\- Acho que eu preciso me desculpar por isso. – Ele coçou a cabeça.

\- Você acha? – Ela questionou, sarcástica. – Você tem me ignorado há semanas, Scorpius. Sinceramente, eu achei que a nossa amizade valia mais do que um beijo bêbado idiota em uma festa.

Ele tinha os olhos postos em Cordelia, sem coragem de encarar a garota a sua frente. _Conte a ela, seu imbecil. Diga de uma vez._

\- Não foi só um beijo bêbado idiota. – Ele murmurou, finalmente a olhando nos olhos. – Não foi, Rose.

Ela vacilou, os dedos afrouxando do pacote, o derrubando e fazendo com que Cordelia, entediada com todo aquele drama juvenil, saltasse para o chão e desfilasse para fora da sala como se fosse uma concessão sua deixar um pouco de privacidade para eles.

\- Por que você se comportou como se tivesse sido, então? – Ela sussurrou.

Scorpius se adiantou para segurar as suas mãos.

\- Porque eu sou um idiota.

\- Bem, eu venho dizendo isso há anos.

Ela riu, sem saber o que dizer, voltando a pegar o pequeno pacote nas mãos, dessa vez o abrindo. Rose piscou e, atordoada, puxou o cordão de ouro enfeitado com um delicado relicário incrustrado com pequenos brilhantes. Fechado, o relicário já era impressionante por si só; mas quando o abriu, Rose sentiu todo o seu fôlego ser roubado.

\- Você gostou? – Scorpius perguntou, ansioso.

A joia possuía uma inscrição ao invés de fotos, e Rose deixou os seus dedos correrem pelo relicário, deliciada.

\- _Tragical romance and all¹?_ – Ela perguntou, em um suspiro, finalmente erguendo os seus olhos para o encararem. – O que está acontecendo com a gente, Scar?

Gentilmente, Scorpius pegou o cordão das mãos dela e sinalizou para que ela virasse de costas para que ele pudesse pendurá-la em seu pescoço. Rose virou-se para ele assim que sentiu o cordão cair em seu peito. Com uma das mãos ela segurou o relicário, mas com a outra ela segurou os dedos dele nos dela.

\- Não foi só um beijo bêbado estúpido. – Ele repetiu. – Eu gosto de você.

Os dedos dela apertaram os dele de novo.

\- Por que você fingiu que não aconteceu e me ignorou, então?

\- Porque somos amigos, eu não queria estragar as coisas com você.

Ela soltou o relicário, sua mão caindo inconsciente no peito dele.

\- Então era sério? – Scorpius a olhou em confusão e ela se explicou. – O que você estava conversando com a Cordelia quando eu desci...

\- Depende. – Ele ponderou, a mão vacilante tocando de leve o rosto dela. – Se eu disser que cada palavra é verdade, as coisas não vão ficar estranhas entre nós?

\- A única coisa estranha nisso tudo é você ter dito que gosta de mim à Cordelia antes de mim.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto ele se aproximava, suas respirações se misturando e a ansiedade borbulhando dentro do seu âmago. Mais tarde, quando Rose tentasse extravasar suas emoções no pergaminho, espelhando suas experiências com as das personagens que escrevia em seus contos, ela não acharia que fez jus a tudo que sentiu naquele momento.

Os dedos de Scorpius, então, deslizaram pelo seu rosto, descendo até se acomodarem na curva do seu pescoço pressionando levemente. E então, os lábios frios dele estavam cobrindo os quentes dela e, por alguns instantes, o mundo pareceu parar.

Do batente da cozinha, Hermione Granger-Weasley, que estivera espiando até então, afastou-se para dar privacidade ao casal de adolescentes com um sorriso no rosto. Ela ofereceu um pouco de ração à Cordelia e, por fim, sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, satisfeita, enquanto saboreava uma xícara de chá e lia a versão vespertina do Profeta Diário.

Apenas o barulho dos dentinhos de Cordelia roendo eram ouvidos enquanto Hermione folheava o jornal e pensava se devia ou não enviar uma carta à Astoria Malfoy com as atualizações.

Quanto a Ronald, bem... Ela não estava ansiosa para ver a sua reação mesmo que o desenrolar daquele novelo entre Rose e Scorpius não fosse exatamente uma surpresa pra ninguém depois de todos aqueles anos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Frase icônica de Gilbert para Anne no final da season 2 de AWAE. Peço desculpas pela chuva de referências a série e a Anne de Green Gables.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado :)


End file.
